


April fools! (Underfell Au)

by Ramen_Sansy525



Category: Underfell AU - Fandom
Genre: April Fools, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Make-up, No bullshit this time :), Other, Prepare for tissues, Sad, Self Harm, Short Story, Sweet, Tsun-dere Ass jack, Underfell AU, X3 Enjoy, abuse mention, adorbs, good ending, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Sansy525/pseuds/Ramen_Sansy525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis the season to be- funny? Yes! Nothing better than having a fun and joyful April fools prank on a-<br/>Oh wait... Wrong Au... April fools day? In Underfell? Yeah... Nothing better than having an abusive and hurtful April fools day prank! Little Sans is always getting hurt but how much worse can it get when your bigger, stronger, and smarter brother finds out about April fools Day! Just how funny can Pap be? Just how hurt can Sans get? </p><p> </p><p>Just how much more stupid can these summaries get?<br/>WHO THE FUCK KNOWS!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What could work!

"Alphys! You bitch! I hate you!" Undyne yelled as she stormed past Papyrus, not giving a fuck who saw her flip Alphys off. 

"What the... fuck?" Papyrus searched for a reason but could only figure Alphys did something wrong. He looked back at the lab entrance where Undyne had just emerged from. A small yellow dinosaur stood in her place, obviously laughing her ass off. 

"That's what you get! Hey Undyne!"  
"WHAT!?" She screamed in the distance.  
"April fools bitch!"  
"URRRRGHHHHH!!!!" She yelled frustrated as she kept walking.

 

"Hahahaha!"  
"Alphys!"  
"Oh... Hey Papyrus." She smiled at him, trying to hold in a roar of a laugh.

 

"What the hell was that about?"  
"Huh? Oh, Hahaha! You mean Undyne? It's April fools day."  
"What's... that?" He gave her a questioning look. He was deeply upset with himself at lack of knowledge but oh well.

"Well, humans celebrate this day by playing jokes on each other. Sometimes they even piss each other off. It's actually pretty funny. Hehe!"  
"Ugh... Human games... Why are you so interested in such a disgusting thing!?"  
"Well, at first I thought it was stupid and then I had something important come up but Undyne was with me so... I pulled a prank and it worked." 

"Just get back t-"  
"Oh by the way if you want to try it..."  
"I have no use for playing such childish games."  
"Hmp! We'll see, I said the same shit! Anyways, if you want to know how to end the joke just say, 'April fools.' It works every time!" 

"I'm leaving Alphys. Just get back to work!"  
"Have fun." She grinned and with that the doors closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He continued his way down the snowy path. He was on his way to Sans's sentry station to make sure the little asshat wasn't slacking off like usual. 

And sure enough, there he was, looking half asleep. Papyrus approached, almost making him fall out of his chair and drop dead.

"B-Boss!"  
"What have you been doing!?"  
"... S-Setting here... L-.... Like y-you wan-ted m-me too."  
"Hmm... Sure... I bet you've been asleep! Haven't you!? I just came at the right time!"  
"H-Huh? N-No Boss. I h-haven't."

"Funny cause, I don't fucking believe you!" He slammed his fist down, cracking the small counter. Sans shook, fearing that he would be beaten again for the third time today.

 

"Tell me the truth! NOW!" He wasn't really sure if Sans was lying or not, but something told him, deep down that he was.  
"I-I... B-But... I am!"  
"Liar!"  
"N-No I-I'm not!" Sans shook even more as Papyrus grabbed him.

"... I..." Sans gasped about to have a breakdown. He tried to control himself.

Papyrus eyed him, seeing as though he'd marked him enough this morning, he decided to just leave him alone for now.  
"Forget it!" He threw Sans back down.  
"I don't even know why I waste my time with you!" He stormed off.

Sans laid on the ground, tears evident in his sockets.  
He wasn't lying, why wouldn't Boss believe him? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus sat on the couch. He was taking a break from his shift and decided he would continue it later, which was rare. He was just so annoyed with his brother right now, he couldn't focus.

"Damn you, Sans." He whispered, angrily under his breath. 

He looked at the clock. Sans would be home soon, since his shift ended early today. 

He hated it when Sans lied to him. Sans sucked at lying. He didn't even know why he tried. He would just find out later and be even more mad at him. 

For once, he just wished that Sans would do what he's told to do. Was it that hard? 

He thought about what Alphys said. He shook it off. There was no way he was going to stoop to such childish behavior. Although, it was pretty effective on Undyne. It got her out of the lab like Alphys wanted.

Maybe, he could use this joke thing to his advantage. He could straighten Sans up a lot just with a joke. Yes, he could. He could also get back at Sans for lying to him today even though he wasn't completely sure. Though Sans has lied to him countless of times before so he guessed it didn't matter.

He had a good 30 minutes to come up with something. He quickly sat up, grinning from ear hole to ear hole. This was going to be perfect. He could finally get the brother he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a complete story and... in ONE chapter! *Gasp* 
> 
> Oh... nope... nevermind... -_-
> 
> Ugh, I write way to many Underfell stories... JEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ!
> 
>  
> 
> This is going to be a short story.
> 
> Sorry, I got bored with my other stories but I am still going to try and continue them.   
> I just so happen to find this in my private books that were not published so yeah. Here ya go!
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED! BYEEEE!


	2. Preparing for the end.

He was on his way home. Today he got off early and wasn't really looking forward to it. With the incident earlier, he was probably going to spent his free time being completely miserable. 

He walked into the house. Papyrus was setting on the couch which scared the shit out of him.

"HEH!" He cried out.  
"...Oh, it's you." Papyrus gave an aggravated look, disgust and hate dripping off each word that came out. 

Sans flinched, rubbing his arm as if he did something wrong. 

"I'm done."   
"H-Huh?" Sans looked at him as he rose.  
"You..." He looked at him with a completely blank expression that made Sans shiver. 

"You never do anything right, you're useless, weak, you embarrass me. I. hate. you." He paused before continuing.

Sans felt tears coming on, his chest tightening up. He heard shit like this all the time from Pap but for some reason it was really hitting hard to hear him say it right now. Maybe it was because Papyrus's voice was stern and actually sounded like he meant every bit of it this time.

"I'm finally done. I'm sick of looking at your pathetic ass. I don't even consider you my brother anymore... so... I've decided."

Sans felt his soul skip a beat. What was Boss saying? 

"I want you to leave the house. I don't ever want to see you again, got that?" He gave him a hateful glare.

Sans stood, dumbstruck. Did he really want him to go? Oh how could he not see this coming? After all the years of Papyrus having to put up with him. He couldn't blame him. He never did do Papyrus any good so who would want him around. 

He felt his soul crack but still stood, shaking nervously, holding back a waterfall of tears that just wanted to flood the house right now.

It was just like their father all over again. Gaster finally had had enough of Sans and was going to kill him but for some reason, he didn't. He just pretended Sans never existed after that. Now Papyrus was basically doing the same except, Sans wouldn't be there for him to ignore. 

He guessed it was for the best. Now he wouldn't be a burden anymore and everyone could at least be somewhat more happy than they already were without him there to screw everything up. 

 

"O... O-Ok..." He almost chocked.  
Papyrus sockets widened for a second but went back to anger. Was it really that easy? He could've done this years ago if he knew Sans was ok with it. He wouldn't have had to babysit him either for all those fucking years. He felt anger rise in his chest and regret for not throwing him out sooner. Was this even a joke anymore? He didn't care, if Sans wanted to leave then fine. 

Little did Pap know, he was completely wrong. Sans was literally dying on the inside. 

"I want you out by the time I get back then..." Papyrus stated as he walked by Sans, almost knocking him down. 

"Oh and if you aren't..." He stopped in the doorway.  
"I'll. kill. you." He glared back at Sans with a scary tone.  
Sans gulped and nodded. Papyrus then slammed the door.

Sans ran to his room and slammed the door as well. He broke down, losing what breath he had left.

He grabbed at his face and slumped on the floor, tears flowing like crazy. 

He had known Papyrus hated him but this hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. He was scared and upset. What if he died? Oh, of course he was going to die. He would surely be killed or just die out of lack and pity for himself. 

No one would care either. He didn't want to die though. He wanted to be with his brother where he could be safe but apparently his bro didn't feel the same. 

He was a coward. Only a coward would want to hide behind their brother for the rest of their miserable life. He didn't care, he was fine with that fact but now that fact was demolished and trampled along with Sans's spirit to live. He didn't have a choice now. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He soon got up and went through what he had, which wasn't much. Everything he had decided to take had been either soaked with tears or sweaty from his nervous hands holding them. 

He quickly wiped his tears away, trying to settle down his shaken body. If he was going to leave, he sure as hell was not going to cry in front Papyrus. He didn't want Papyrus's last impression to be of him crying. Oh, how he'd shame him.

After he was somewhat settled, he sat there. He actually wanted say bye before he left, even though Papyrus wouldn't care much and it was a dangerous and stupid act. Maybe if he was lucky, Pap really would kill him for not being gone and put him out of a lot of misery and future pain. 

He teared back up at that thought and sniffled, angrily pushing them back down along with his emotions. 

"This... This is your *Sniff* fault you... y-you fucking idiot! *hic*" He spoke to himself as he pulled a small knife from his pocket, driving it deep into his radius. It hurt but at least it was numbing the pain. He let out a sharp gasp as it dug deep, marrow surfacing and dripping onto the floor.

After a while of torturing himself, he felt he was mentally and physically prepared once he couldn't feel anything anymore.

Oh but how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLOOOO! Yay second chapter is done! ^o^ 
> 
> It was so sad! Poor Sansy! 3: 
> 
> I hope you peeps enjoyed! 
> 
> ... I have nothing else to say. ;-; Boi!


	3. I'm sorry...

"Jeez, maybe that was a little harsh..." He thought as he continued walking. He'd been out for the last few hours and had just finished the rest of his shift and was on his way home. He began to feel worried, just now thinking about what he had said earlier. Maybe he should've been more responsible about it, he thought to himself. 

He hadn't actually thought all the way through with the plan. Like if Sans actually left or if he got hurt and died possibly. 

He was still in the process of all that when Sans had come in. If only he had more than 30 minutes. You'd think that'd be enough time but nope. Alphys made it look so easy. Just prank and then say, 'April fools!' but for some reason those two simple words never paid his mind any attention in the moment. 

He felt bad the whole time during his shift, more worried than paying attention. He'd make sure Alphys would suffer for this. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

His journey finally met it's destination as he found himself at the front door. What he was going to do whether or not Sans was in there, he wasn't sure. 

He slowly and hesitantly opened the door, wondering what he'd find or what he wouldn't find. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He stood there, fighting on whether to leave or stay but as he came down the stairs, the front door had opened, revealing who he had hoped to not run into but at the same time wanted to see. 

"B-..." He was speechless. This was now or never. If Boss really hated him and didn't want him then he'd rather just get it over with and be turned into the worthless pile of dust he was meant to be. He didn't want to leave the house and suffer anymore than he had too. 

"S-Sans..." Papyrus uncharacteristically stuttered. Many emotions were screaming and beating down the door to his non-existent brain. Anger, confusion, happiness, worry all slammed through and basically tore apart his mind. 

"Why haven't you left? Didn't I sa-"  
"You still want me to go?" Sans asked, for once not stuttering but still very quiet, trying to show he was being serious, yet trying to hide his emotions.

"Yes! I told you! I hate you and I wanted you gone, trash!" Papyrus blurted out. How long would this sick joke go on, he thought. He wanted to end it but for some reason he also didn't want to end it. 

Curiosity was striking his mind once again, killing out all of the other emotions. It wasn't that he wanted Sans to leave, quite the opposite, he just wanted to see how far he could push Sans. How he would react and what he would do. Wanting to see if this could fix his problems. 

He smirked, "I can't believe you actually stayed, I thought you were ok with leaving?"  
"I-I... I a-" He could barely speak, feeling all of his emotions raging again, attacking his mind and sockets.   
"I meant what I said Sans... There you go not listening and wasting my time as usual." He egged on, this was a cruel joke but whatever; He was in fact a cruel person after all. 

"W-Why?" Sans spoke quietly under his breath.  
"...?" He looked down at him, a scowl worn upon his face.

Sans opened his mouth to speak again, every words coming out dry and crackled.

"W-Why... do y-you... hate me so m-much!?" Sans began to uncontrollable sob as giant tears made their way down to his chin, leaving a small pinkish color trail. The tiny box of stuff he had packed, fell from his small, trembling hands. 

"EH!?" Pap screamed out, sweat beats on his forehead. His face shadowed but obviously showed regret. This was defiantly not what he was expecting. The curiosity died along with his soul. Looking at Sans so miserable and crying like that made him feel-- like a fucking asshole. He felt his brotherly instincts starting to attack him. 

"P-Please don't *Inhale* m-ma-ke me go! *hic* I-I'm so-rry! I-I'll do bet-ter! I p-pr-omise! I kn-know I'm t-rash b-but- *hic* I'm sor- ee!" He barely breathed throughout the whole plea, quickly spouting out unintelligible anythings to appease his brother, hoping he might reconsider. 

Pap stood in silence as Sans kept breaking down, just crying as hard he could. 

"P-Please don't h-hate me!" He begged basically, covering his face with his hands, his sobs getting louder and more staggered and chocked. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once Pap's mind completely processed the situation, his mouth just started moving, flowing out the truth with it as each word that came out was not from thoughts but his soul. 

"Sans! D-Don't cry! I don't hate you! It was joke, okay! A joke!" He blurted out with panic, worried that the damage that had been done was permanent.   
Sans sniffled before processing, "Wh-What? *hic*"   
"Yeah, see, just a harmless little prank!" Pap tried to reassure him, holding his hands up in front of him as a defense, trying anyway to comfort the small skelly.  
"I-... *hic* I d-don't... understand." He sniffled, trying to catch his breath.

Pap sighed, walking over and picking up the small box, realizing Sans didn't pack much and would've died in just a few minutes if he had left with this stuff. Not that Sans had much to begin with.

"Listen, I was joking alright. I wanted to test you so... I pranked you."  
Sans didn't respond, after realizing, he spoke again. 

"Sans?" He looked down at the little and still somewhat confused figure.  
"Y-You're mean." Sans hiccupped and adorably pouted, tears falling unconsciously. Papyrus noticed and thumbed them away.   
"I know... I'm sorry." He apologized, mentally scolding himself, his expression filled with regret and pity. 

"... *Sniff* B-Boss?"  
"Hm?"  
"So d-does this mean... I-... I d-don't... I don't h-have to go?" He sniffled through the question.  
"No... I just told you it was a joke."  
"Y-You... don't.. h-hate me?" He began tearing up again.  
"...No... Q-... Quite... the opposite actually." He looked away with an embarrassed-stubborn look.

Sans only nodded and covered his relieved smile as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook at the new feelings he was getting.   
"Hey now, quit crying. Jeez, you're a mess." Sans's tears slid down and between his bright red, rubbery, fingered gloves as he continued to wipe them away. He'd never seen Sans cry and jeez, was it powerful. 

Out of everything he'd been through; he had been tortured and watched many of the people he once knew die and not give a fuck but somehow, this little skeleton broke him, made him apologize, and feel emotions he didn't even know he was capable of. All because he cried; something about it was just so pitiful and sad. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Suddenly, Sans cried out loud, forcefully hugging his brother, burying his face into his scarlet red scarf. Papyrus almost yelped out of surprise. He sighed, knowing full well that Sans had at least deserved this. He wrapped his arms around the trembling mess that refused to let go, rubbing his small head.

"...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized again, softly speaking. It felt weird but also good to apologize. Sans defiantly deserved an apology, probably even a cake. He silently chuckled at that thought. Sans would be so hyped up and jittery after he ate some. 

He realized Sans hadn't replied.   
"Sans?" 

No response... 

He pulled away from the hug, only for Sans to show no signs of life, his sockets black portals of nothingness.   
"Very funny Sans... I see what you're trying to do." He felt somewhat annoyed.

He didn't get reply.  
"Sans, seriously, this is even more stupid than my prank..."

Still he didn't get reply, suddenly not even feeling Sans soul anymore. This was starting to alarm him but he still wasn't sure if he should believe it's a joke or not. 

Time went on, Sans still not moving, he sat there with a blank expression, fear roaming it's way through his entire body.

"Sans... Answer me."

No response...

"Hey! I said answer me!" 

No response...

"S-... Sans this isn't funny!" He bumped his forehead against Sans's.   
"Got you." Sans spoke, breaking the saddened silence. 

"SANS! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!?"   
"You made me cry!" Sans gave him an angry and pouty face.   
"I said I was sorry damn it!" 

"Well... I-I wanted revenge..."  
Papyrus steamed at that remark. Revenge, his ass. Wasn't making him feel like a total ass jack enough of a punishment. 

He felt him snuggle up to him.  
"And what are you doing?" He gave him a questionable look.  
Sans gave him a look of sheer cuteness, "C-Cuddles..." 

"You're not going to stop, are you!?" Papyrus scowled at him in a somewhat jokingly manner.   
"Nope! He!" Sans smiled at him.

Papyrus sighed, it has been awhile since he had been nice to Sans for a change. After a few minutes of them just sitting there, Papyrus noticed Sans stopped moving again.

"Sans, you'd have to be stupid to think I'd fall for it again! I-"  
"Zzz..." Sans lightly breathed and hiccupped.

"Oh, you're asleep... *Sigh* You're so hopeless." He stood up, walking towards his room, leaving the small box on the floor.

"Heh... April fools... Sans." He whispered to his unconscious brother, closing the door.

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet! sweet! SWEET! 
> 
> I GOT IT DOOOOOOOOOOONE! 
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER STORY DONE! WOO! 
> 
> 3 CHAPS BOITCH! NEW RECORD!
> 
> Well I hope you liked it! ^w^ I had a lot of fun with this one! Yay! I may put this on my other fanfic websites! 
> 
> Ugh, it's 6 in the morning! I love you peeps but lord, it's hard to work this shit!
> 
> Well, boi for now! \\(~_^)/


End file.
